This invention relates to the hydraulic lifting devices and mostly for lifting of the massive objects, having a complex surface configuration, for example, a multi-plate surface.
The devices for lifting of the massive objects have become specialized. Some of such devices are characterized by having the hydraulic or mechanical actuators.
For example, the hydraulic lifting device by U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,684 uses two hydraulic jacks coupled for operation in tandem for elevating large loads. When such hydraulic lifting system of two hydraulic jacks is to be raised, fluid is introduced through pipes to the interior cylinder member of each of two or more jacks. As a consequence, the piston members are raised. Hydraulic fluid from outer zone of the first hydraulic jack passes out port through one pipe to another pipe, which passes that fluid to the interior of sleeve member of the second hydraulic jack. This extends plunger member from sleeve member. The hydraulic fluid from outer zone of second jack passes through pipe of second jack to pipe of first jack which applies that hydraulic fluid to the interior of sleeve member of the first jack to extend plunger member out from sleeve member.
The use of such lifting system, requiring two or more separate lifting jacks coupled by outside hydraulic fluid pipes, is complex, expensive and requires more time for installation. Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,103 discloses the lifting mechanism, having a housing including a central opening to receive a pair of toggle means mounted between wall portions of housing. Each toggle means is comprised of one or more upper ball bearings mounted on a shaft between a pair of plates plus one or more lower ball bearings equally as well-supported by shafts between said plates. In a preferred configuration, both upper and lower bearings are spaced equal distance from a diaphragm plate capable of pushing the upper ball bearings down to a cause a free-tilting motion of said toggle means around the axis of bore. Diaphragm plate is supportive of an elastomeric diaphragm which in turn is clamped between housing and a cover. Plate is further opposed by a number of coiled compression springs. An air signal usually is administered through opening and under diaphragm forcing plate to lift.
This lifting mechanism is complex and has not provided the lifting load, having a complex multi-plate surface configuration.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for lifting device, providing the lifting of the massive loads, having a complex geometric form.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are to provide the lifting, of the massive objects.
It is another object of the invention to provide the lifting of the massive objects, having a complex geometric form.
It is still another object of the invention to increase a carrying capacity of the lifting devices. It Is still further another object of the invention to reduce the time and expenses of the processes of the lifting device installation.
Still, further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description accompanying drawings.